Silver Bloome
is the first saucer monster and the murderer of MAC Station that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Leo. He appeared in episode 40. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 0.4 ~ 20 m *Tentacles: up to 120 m *Weight: 1.2 kg ~ 10,000 t *Origin: Black Star History Ultraman Leo The vile Black Directive had set his evil eyes on Earth, as so many aliens had before him, including a large number in Ultraman Leo’s time alone. Unlike most aliens, Commander Black did not just command one kaiju, he commanded a total of eleven monsters housed on his homeworld, known as the Flying Saucer Beasts. Upon arriving on Earth, Black was quick to see the threat MAC would present to him, so he called his first pet, Silver Bloome to Earth to dispose of them and true to their title, the first Flying Saucer Beast took on the form of a flying saucer to come to Earth. MAC soon detected the strange behemoth on radar while in the midst of a party but before any attack could be launched or defense mounted, the titan ambushed their space station with relentless fury, tearing into it with his tentacles and spewing acid into its hull, intending to consume it whole. However, most of MAC managed to get into a fighter and try to escape but Silver Bloome wouldn’t have it, grabbing onto the fighter and consuming them whole. Realizing with MAC gone and that he had taught Ultraman Leo everything he could meant he could do no further to help the Earth, Dan vanished into thin air to return to the Land of Light. Before he left, he implored Gen to remain on Earth and defend it in MAC‘s stead. Gen complied and transformed into Leo to survive as the space station was destroyed, latching onto Silver Bloome’s body and trying to fight but was too late to rescue his friends from the destructive beast as it escaped him in order to continue to Earth, where it transformed into its true form. For the first and only time in history, an Ultra’s support group had been utterly destroyed. After not only consuming the bulk of MAC’s force but then laying waste to the city, Silver Bloome was engulfed in a cloud of yellow gas and shrunk down to its smaller form. His rampage left hundreds dead, including several dear friends of Gen. Never before had an Ultra lost so much, let alone to one monster. Silver Bloome transformed into its rock form to hide out until his master called him into action once again and was picked up by a young boy on his way to school, placed in his locker. Deciding to keep prey nearby, the monster followed the boy to his class and was found again. The class looked down at the strange rock, arguing over what it was, the teacher dismissed it as just a normal stone, placing it on his desk, totally unaware of the evil it contained. Later that night, the alien floated into the air, preparing to escape but was interrupted by the teacher returning to examine it, still wondering what it was. He struck it with a hammer, but Silver Bloome was unharmed and remained inactive. Confused, the scientist then tried to heat it using a Bunsen Burner, Which made Silver Bloome awaken. Spreading its toxic gas, Silver Bloome paralysed the man then consumed him alive. Finally, Black decided it was time and summoned the monster back to destroy the city. After the destruction of MAC, Silver Bloome descended on the city, engulfing and destroying a building with its massive strength as Commander Black watched laughing as the jellyfish-like space monster laid waste to the city. Content with this show of his awesome might, Black commanded Silver Bloome to revert to its smaller form to hide till the time was right. That time came and Silver Bloome returned to its massive size to begin attacking a nearby school, seeking more prey. Gen arrived to help the students escape as the first of the Flying Saucer Beasts continued to attack, sending acid all over the school. After leaving the school in flames, the kaiju moved on to attack the city itself. Having enough, Gen transformed into Leo, ready to take the creature down and stop its onslaught. He held the monster so the children could be rescued, still, the massive beast was a handful and wrapped him in its tendrils, intending to consume him. However, this would be its undoing as Leo broke free of its tendrils and drove his hands into its mouth and began pulling out whatever his hands latched onto, literally gutting it alive. Disemboweled, Silver Bloome was left vulnerable to a blast of Leo’s Leo Flash, blowing it to bits and avenging his friends it had killed. Trivia *Silver Bloome is the first saucer creature. *Silver Bloome is the first and only monster in any Ultra Series to kill an Ultra Support Group when he destroyed MAC by digesting them in their ship. **When Leo guts Silver Bloome, the ruined remains of MAC's ship can be seen. *Silver Bloome's name was created by combining the English word "Silver," and the German word for Flower, "Bloome", so its name literally means Silver Flower. This could be in reference to the petal like appendages at the base of its body. *Silver Bloome appears in the Manga, ''The Ultraman Mebius ''where it was sent by Alien Katan to battle Ultraman Mebius. *Silver Bloome is the only Saucer Kaiju that has a color other than 'Black' in its name. All the other Saucer Kaiju either have no colors in their name, or have the color 'Black' included. *It is suggested that Silver Bloome feeds by converting its food into liquid. This is shown by it leaving yellow fluid after it consumes objects, which could be Gastric Juice. *Silver Bloome's acid appears to be diluted by rainwater. Shortly before Gen transforms into Leo, some of the acid rains onto the group of kids he was protecting, but they ultimately survive because of the rain. *Silver Bloome also appears inUltraman Fighting Evolution 3 as a boss, and Daikaiju Battle: RR. Powers and Weapons *Tentacles: Silver Bloome is armed with barbed tentacles that can use to ensnare and trap enemies. *Size Change: Silver Bloome is capable of changing its size at will. *Swallow: Much like a regular jellyfish, Silver Bloome can pull objects into the chamber inside its body. Even if they are bigger than Silver Bloome himself. *Acid: Silver Bloome can release extremely toxic and flammable liquid from the bottom of its body. Other media Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 Silver Bloome appears in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 as a boss. Gallery Silver-Bloome_I.png Bloome-0.jpg Bloomeblackstar.jpg|Silver Bloome leaving the Black Star Saucerbloome.jpg|Silver Bloome in his saucer form 201108130748432ac.jpg|Silver Bloome devouring the MAC space station Silver bloome big.png|Silver Bloome devouring the MAC space station Img 26.jpg|Acid forming in Silver Bloome's body Silvmouth.jpg|Silver Bloome's mouth Img 25.jpg|Silver Bloome's tentacle shatters a window Img 28.jpg|MAC fleeing from Silver Bloome's attack Img 6.jpg|Silver Bloome crushes a building BujAI1VCAAEEV9D.jpg|Siver Bloome floating in the rain Img 7.jpg|Leo rises to fight Silver Bloome img_16.jpg|Leo is ensnared in Silver Bloome's tentacles Silvervsleo.jpg|Leo trying to fend off Silver Bloome img_17.jpg|Silver Bloome about to consume Leo img_13.jpg|Leo gutting Silver Bloome while pulling out what little pieces were left of MAC's base bloomerightsideup.jpg|Silver Bloome lies flat on the ground img_22.jpg|Silver Bloome exploding after being hit with Leo's Leo Flash bloomes travel.png tbh this scene is well done.png UFOS.png breaking in.png how is she breathing.png inside shot.png silver blume consumes mac.png this is a crime.png this is hell incarnate.png Nice! space.png 20091130153625d1b.jpg|Silver Bloome's appearance in Daikaiju Battle: RR Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Leo Kaiju Category:Saucer Kaiju Category:Videogame characters Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Dropped Grand King Body Part Category:Black Star Residents